


Sting

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: After the trade, Boston Bruins, M/M, Phone Call, reactions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这孤单只是暂时的，他们还是会继续走下去，在没有Johnny Boychuk的笑话和拥抱的情况下，年轻的球员们一批一批上来，也有曾经的对手来到队伍里，而波士顿依旧屹立在这里，棕熊也永远是那支难搞的球队，永不放弃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

Milan Lucic接到电话的时候有些意外，他并没有想到这个时候Johnny会给他打电话。  
Johnny的声音有些不对劲：“Looch，我被交易了，去纽约。”  
他的第一反应是Johnny在开玩笑，但是对方的语气完全没有开玩笑的成分：“什么时候？”  
“就在刚才，Peter找我了。”他说，“我应该很快就去布鲁克林了。”  
Milan在电话那头皱起了眉头：“他让你去Isles？”  
“是的，为了工资帽，不光是我，Isles的家伙说，芝加哥的Leddy也被交易了，你知道的，因为Toews和Kane的合同。”Johnny回答，他叹气。  
“这……”他一时不知道说什么好，“该死……”Milan咒骂了句。  
“Looch……我不想走……真的。”那个埃德蒙顿男人沉默半晌，“我在波士顿六年，这儿是我的第二个家。”  
“其他人都知道了？”Lucic问。  
“我刚刚给他们群发了短信。我只是需要找个人来谈谈……”他说。  
“Quaider什么反应？”Milan说，他知道这或许对Johnny来讲很难回答，但是他还是问了。  
Johnny和Adam的关系是那么好。 Johnny从来不吝啬他的拥抱——就像是真正的熊的拥抱，又用力又温暖——特别是对Adam，他不止一次看见那个被称为“难搞的男人”的大家伙和Johnny的拥抱，把脸埋进对方的肩膀，从某种角度来讲，可以称为依恋的动作。他们心照不宣，就好像看见Tuukka和Zee的窃窃私语，和Bergy打到埃德蒙顿的电话一样。  
然后事情慢慢变了，Torey来了，那个小个子的甜蜜孩子，他会毫不犹豫上去保卫Adam，像是本能一般护卫他的队友们，他们在一组，欢笑着拥抱。他们都不知道现在到底是如何了，当事人不说，所有人也不会去问。队友的默契。  
“我们早就结束了。”Johnny说，意外地坦诚，“我不知道他会怎么反应。”  
“……因为Krug？”Milan说。  
“不，更早，我们是朋友，一直是。”Johnny不想多说，Milan也没有多问。  
然后又是一阵沉默，Milan想Johnny也感到这沉默的难熬，他继续说：“我不介意被交易，你知道，因为工资帽，总得有一个人被放弃。我只是还有些放心不下这里的后卫线，Krug还年轻，Quaider也没有太多经验——虽然他确实是个‘难搞的男人’。”  
“你是我们的战士，我们队伍里面很大的一个组成部分。我想没有人希望你走，Peter也是。我不希望你走，Quaider也不会。”最后他说。  
“我知道……无论如何谢谢你，Looch。为了这通电话，也为了这几年。”他说，“我要去收拾行李了。”  
他一时不知道该如何回应：“……谢谢你，为了这六年。祝你在布鲁克林好运，Johnny。”  
“下次再见就是对手了。”他说，带着笑意，和一点哽咽。  
“可别忘了尽全力。”Milan说，“我们的后卫，没有你还是会很强的。”  
他挂了电话，看着边上的人：“他没事。”  
Adam咬住嘴唇，点点头：“谢了，哥们。”他离开了Milan的房间，背影孤单。  
但是Milan知道，这孤单只是暂时的，他们还是会继续走下去，在没有Johnny Boychuk的笑话和拥抱的情况下，年轻的球员们一批一批上来，也有曾经的对手来到队伍里，而波士顿依旧屹立在这里，棕熊也永远是那支难搞的球队，永不放弃。  
而到时候，Johnny身边也会有新的队友的陪伴，就像现在，Torey走在Adam身边一样。


End file.
